


Origins II

by kanronotatsu



Series: The life of a polecat [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Spots' beginnings, about polecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanronotatsu/pseuds/kanronotatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Spots came to be one of the kits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [molluscagonewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/molluscagonewild/gifts).



The little girl was always crying in her sleep. Her tears wetted the rugs under her, her face would be puffed, her eyes red in the morning. She was young, not older than 1200 days. The raiders came and took her away, along with some tools, scrap metal and some good clothes. Her parents were left behind, dead, tossed out in the desert. There was no need for adults. They needed the kids only.

The girl was injured, though. When the raiders attacked, she was wounded on her stomach. A jagged piece of the scrap metal her parents used for their vehicles stabbed her near the hip bone. Patches, the current healer, was barely able to save her life. And it became clear that she won't be able to bear a child, ever. She became useless. And when she was no longer dying - Patches didn't want to let go of her until she was over the worst - the girl was thrown out on the streets. To survive alone, as well as she could.

She lived alone for a while, crying herself to sleep every night. The people weren't nice to her, there was no kindness and care left enough in the world, even for a child. She stole what she could, some water and a few rags to cover the sun-sensitive white spots on her otherwise dark skin. But there was no food on the streets, and she was starved until she found some maggots to eat. And even after that, she was always hungry and thirsty.

 

One day she was trying to steal a flask of water from a man who was lying asleep, outside of the tall building. The man was careless, he should’ve kept an eye on his stuff, especially water, which was a rare treasure. The little girl hadn't had a drop of water since two sundowns ago. She was devilishly thirsty.

The man was definitely sleeping, she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically with every breath he took. No one was near them. It was the perfect opportunity. She stole closer, quietly, slowly, anxious not to wake the man. He had strange hair, in the color of a sunset, and some pointy pieces of metal sticking out of his jacket he used to cover his torso. He was sleeping soundly and she saw a smile playing at his lips. The flask was standing close to his arm, but he wasn't holding it. Stupid.

She inched closer to him and grabbed at the flask with the intention to run away as fast as possible after she got her hands on it. But the man suddenly opened his eyes and caught her hand.

"Gotcha, little thief."

The girl started screaming in a high pitched voice and wriggling around to get out of his hold. He was forced to put a hand on the girl's mouth to stop the infernal screeching.

"Holy V-8, you sure have voice!"

He laughed and the girl stilled for a moment. They were staring at each other for a long time. The man's eyes were just as strange in color as his hair, the girl couldn't even find a word to describe it. He was looking over the girl's face, she had some white patches of skin above and over her right eye, in the shape of a V. A good sign.

"I saw you lurking around here for a few times before. You're pretty good."

She frowned, what is the man talking about? What does he want?

"I was thinking... don't you want a place to sleep?"

She furiously shook her head, she already had a place to sleep.

"And how about food and water every day?"

Now that was something to think about. She was starving and miserable, for sure. But why would the strange man give her water and food?

"You could come in, and be one of us. A polecat." he swept his hand in the direction of the tall building.

Polecat? The little girl never heard the word before, but she wanted what the man offered. She didn't know what she will have to do, but more than anything she didn't want to be alone anymore. And the tall building was full of people, she saw them come and go from time to time. Maybe they will be kind to her. The man seemed kind enough.

The man let go of her, and crouched down, a huge smile playing on his lips.

"What do you say, Spotty?"

"That's not my name."

The man riffled her hair and laughed, a rich sound that fascinated the girl, she had never heard anything like that before.

"From now on, it is."

 


End file.
